Various types of position sensors are known in the art. One type of position sensor employs an array of magnetoresistive (MR) sensors to sense the position of a magnet, which may be attached to a moving object, relative to the MR sensors. Presently, this type of position sensor is configured to sense linear positions of up to a maximum of 225 millimeters (mm) However, some applications, such as fork lift position, or outrigger position on a crane, may need position sensing in ranges much larger than this. For example, from 0.5 to 4 meters.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a manner to extend the position detection range of a known, relatively accurate and reliable sensor.